


A rainy afternoon

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: First time with the Horsemen [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tenderness, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: Fury and her female SO have sex for the first time. That's pretty much It. :)





	A rainy afternoon

The sun was setting slowly – not that you could see it through all the clouds. A slight drizzle stained the windows.

It’s been a long, sleepy day. You and Fury spent it mostly on the sofa.

That afternoon she asked you to teach her how to do makeup „the human way” (that’s how she put it, bless her. As if there was ONE way.)

You brought in your laptop and introduced Fury to the amazing world of youtube tutorials.

Six hours later your eyeshadow palettes, brushes and used cotton swabs were scattered everywhere, creating a colorful barrier around the couch.

None of you felt like getting up and cleaning this mess any time soon.

Rain whispered in the background. You lied on the side, supporting yourself on one elbow.

Fury spooned you with her long body, both arms curled protectively around your waist, her sharp chin nested between your neck and your shoulder.

She was clearly dozing off. You could hear her wheezing slightly with every drawn breath.

Her huge, animated hair was everywhere – like a friendly octopus. One adventurous strand all but filled your nostril.

„Hey” you whispered. „Wake up. That tickles!”

Fury blinked slowly and fixed you with a blurry stare.

Her face has been wiped clean from the thick black markings that usually graced it.

She was still beautiful but looked different. Younger. Almost innocent.

„Oh, I’ll tickle you alright”, she murmured, tipping your collarbone.

You let out a stifled, breathless chuckle. There goes the impression of innocence.

„How low should I go today?” she asked with a mischievous gleam in those milky peepers.

„Should I stop here?” You gasped slightly when she kissed the skin of your breast.

„Or maybe...here?” Two dexterous hands pulled up the hem of your T-shirt. You almost cried out when she pressed her lips to your abdomen.

„Just go all the way down”, you sighed.

She lifted her head and tossed you an inquiring stare.

„Are you sure?”

„As sure as I’ll ever be.” A small, nervous giggle escaped your lips. „Not that I would know. After all, I’ve never gone all the way before.”

Her eyes were big and thoughtful now.

„Oh, you didn’t?”

„Well, nope. Not with a girl either. The perfect opportunity somehow never presented itself. Like…until now.”

Fury closed in on you, lips curled with the most cat-like smile you’ve ever seen.

„My surly brothers won’t be home until tomorrow,” she said. „I guess this _is_ the perfect opportunity.”

She covered your mouth with hers – it was a short but deep kiss. It made your insides backflip. „You’re in _such_ good hands.”

„Yeah, I kinda have the idea” you ventured, your heart thumping.

She unzipped your jeans, pulled the slink cotton of your panties aside and kissed your pubic mount. You gave out the smallest groan.

Suddenly all the fabric has been forcefully pulled away by a pair of dedicated hands.

You were ass naked, and Fury was kissing you right in the soft, moistened centre.

This time you moaned louder.

She laughed and went in with the tongue.

There was nothing in the whole world that could prepare you for this sensation – this resilient, skilfull wetness, pressing at the very core of your pleasure.

She licked and then sucked on your bud a little. You went breathless from crying.

„Do you like it?..” she murmured.

„Please don’t stop”, you gasped.

„Oh, I don’t intend to any time soon” she stated and went back to sucking.

Rain whispered in the background.

Your hips started to move rhytmically up and down, meeting with her mouth at a full force. You were lightheaded from bliss and you’d be damned if you let it go.

And she knew exactly what she was doing to you. You could hear her humming with satisfaction while her hands firmly held your hips in place.

And then she stopped. It was so abrupt that you left out a yelp of frustration.

„No! Why did you?...”

Fury stretched that long body in full and hovered over you like the Egyptian goddess Nut over her land.

Streaks of purple hair covered your face with a silken, ever-moving curtain.

Her lips were still wet with your pleasure, her eyes large and gleaming with a mischievous light.

„Ask for it.”

„ _What?_..”

„Ask for your completion. I’ll deliver it, but I want to hear you beg.”

„Please, Fury” you whined. „Please let me come.”

Her laughter had depth and sweetness of buckwheet honey.

She pressed her lips to yours and claimed your inside with her tongue, as swift and burning as that whip she carries.

You surrendered to the sensation of being taken apart. You buried both arms up to the elbows in the flame that was her hair; that surprisingly didn’t burn.

It was like getting close and personal with a cloud.

And then she left you breathless and went down on you again. True to her word, Fury didn’t leave you hanging this time.

You soon were on the brink again, all tense and shivering and moving jerkily up and down, up and down with what must’ve been bruising force.

She didn’t care. In the end, she just tightened her grip on your hips and let you fuck her tongue.

Up and down you went, grinding on it mercilessly until dark sweetness filled your mind and opened your mouth wide, forced you to scream.

You went limp, shaking with prolonged aftershocks, your tender insides clenching and unclenching in a silent rythm.

Fury sat up and positioned herself so that your head landed in her lap.

„There, wasn’t that good?...” she murmured, tousling your hair.

You just grabbed at her hand and pressed your lips to it.

 


End file.
